


We're having a Baby

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Names, Baby Shower, Drama Teacher Louis, Fluff, Gender Reveal, Harry finds out hes expecting, Louis finds out hes a dad, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Positive Pregnancy test, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddingplannerharry, baby shopping, csection, doctor appointments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Harry finds out he is pregnant but scared to tell Louis.But what he doesn't know is Louis has been secretly wanting one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped u like it and look out for another chapter of my sweet baby

There were tears streaming down Harry's face as he unlocked his door to his flat,carrying a bag that had two pregnancy tests in them.

He was scared because him and Louis have only been married for a year and Louis job as a drama teacher keeps him pretty busy and Harrys job as a wedding planner does.

Harry went into the bathroom peeing on the two sticks, setting his phone timer to two minutes.He nervously paced back and fourth til the timer beeped.

He picked the two tests up, them all saying positive.

"Fuck," Harry muttered.

He didn'tknow what he was going to do for all he knew these tests could be wrong. 

He decided to text his best friend Niall.

Niall, I found out some news could you come over?

Sure mate.. I'll be right over

Okay thank you.

There was a knock at the door and Harry opened the door, Niall being on the other side.

"Is everything okay, your not like dying are you?" he asked his best friend worried.

"No, I took these and they're all positive," Harry told him.

Niall sighed in relief, "Well that's a great thing isn't it?" Niall asked confused.

He started to cry again.

"Aw haz, don't cry I'm sure Louis will be happy," Niall tried to reassure him.

"I'm afraid he'll say it's too soon for us to have a baby, and I do want this baby," 

Niall hugged Harry tightly as he didn't hear the door open. It was louis.

Louis saw Harry and ran to his husband.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happened,"

Louis was confused, did Harry cheat, but that horrible thought left his mind when he gave him two positive pregnancy test.

On the inside Louis was feeling happiness.

"Haz, you had help getting in this situation, and who knows maybe the tests are wrong. But right now im hoping there not,"

Harry was shocked at Louis's words.

"Really you'd be happy if we had a baby?" Harry said, happily.

"Yes, I actually been giving it a lot of thought lately and was going to talk to you about it tonight," he replied.

"Well I guess we don't now," he laughs.

"Well I think I'll leave now, congrats," Niall said and left.

"Before we go off and  tell everyone we should find out of your really pregnant,"

"Agreed,"

Louis sits next to his husband as he made an appointment for the next morning at 10 am, in less than twenty-four hours they could becoming parents.

The next morning:

It was 9:15 and Harry got dressed into some jeans and and a t-shirt. He met his husband downstairs so they could get going. They were really hoping the tests were right. Louis actually had talked to Harry's tummy last night and he thought it was so cute.

"Ready love?" he asked his younger husband.

"Very," Harry said excited.

They climbed into the black range rover and headed to the clicnic and once they arrived they went straight in to the front desk.

"Name?" The blonde secretary asks.

"Yes, Harry Tomlinson I have an appointment at 10.," he relied.

She types some information in.

"Okay have a seat and the nurse will call you shortly," she replied and Harry nodded.

"I can't wait to find out if I'm pregnant or not," Harry buzzes with excitement.

"Me too." Louis replies.

They continue to have a conversation until a nurse came out

"Tomlinson," she callled.

We followed the lady to a scale and she weighed me.

"120," Harry stepped down and followed her to a small white room.

"Okay I'm going to ask you a couple of questions," they nod.

"Okay so you called because you got a positive pregnancy tests,"

"Yes, that's correct." Harry said.

She writes it down.

"Okay we are going to give you an office test to make sure of it was correct," she explained.

She gave Harry a cup to pee in and he headed to the restroom thst was connected to the room. He did his business and came back out.

"Okay, Dr. Daniels will be in shortly with the results,"

"Okay thank you," Louis said smiling.

"Your welcome,"

Harry and Louis waited for hours, well it seemed like that to them but in reality it was only twenty-minutes.

There was a knock and in came a petite woman with short brown hair and wearing glasses.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Daniels but you call me Sara, anyhow Mr. Tomlinson, it looks like the home tests were right, Congrats you're pregnant,"

Harry gave a watery smile  as Louis hugged him and joined in on the sob fest.

"I can tell your both happy, shall we take a look at the baby and see when your due and how far along you are?" Both Louis and Harry nodded eagerly.

She had Harry lay back on the plastic covered bed and lift up his gown exposing his abdomen.She puts the jelly on his stomach and spreads it around as Harry hisses at the cold substance hitting his skin.

She types a few things into the ultrasound machine and moves the wand around a few times.

"Ah, here we go found the baby,"

Both louis and Harry looked confused. "Where?" They asked.

She points to a grey area and points to the small circle

"There," she pointed.

They both understood and saw where she was talking about. "Wow they both said in unison.

"Okay from the looks of how small your baby is and if my calculations are right you are a little over two-months along, which means The neural tube will develop into your baby's brain, spinal cord, and nerves. The amniotic sac now houses the embryo, which floats in sea of fluid. The embryo is the size of a sesame seed, as you sale on the screen," she explained.

"Can't believe the baby is so small," he laughed.

The doctor smiled. "Okay Mr. Tomlinson you may wipe the jelly off now amd would you two like some photos?"

"Three please," Louis replied.

The doctor came back with the three printed out photos and Harry was back in his clothes.

"Harry while I was out I grabbed your prenatal vitamins and folic acids you are to take them every morning and not to miss any dosage, I will see you when your four months along and hopefully we can tell what your having, congrats again," the doctor said and smiled as she made her way out.

Louis laced his fingers with his husband and walked out to make there next appointment, which was May 14, @ 11:45.

Louis and Harry went home with smiles on there face because they we're having a baby. They couldn't wait to tell their families the news


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos.its really appreciative. Hope you enjoy
> 
> Warning time jump

Third person:

  Today had marked four-months since Harry and Louis had found out they were becoming parents. In the four months Harry's pregnancy had been good on him except the morning sickness but other than that he was fine. He even had a bump, which Louis would never leave alone. 

 The expectant parents were excited because today they get to find out if they're having a boy or a girl and of course Harry thinks it's a boy and Louis thinks it's a girl.

 Currently Louis was driving Harry to his fourth month check up and he parked the car once they arrived to the clinic. 

 "Ready to see what we're having?" Louis asked his husband excitedly. 

"Yes, I can't wait so we can start shopping and start decorating the nursery," Harry said with a gleam in his eyes. 

 The couple walked in hand-in-hand and went to the front desk to sign in. 

 "Hi, Mr. Tomlinson just sign in and the nurse will call you shortly." She said and I just smiled and nodded.

 Louis and harry sat in the small red chairs until the nurse called them, Harry was bubbling with excitement.

 "You're really excited aren't you? Louis asked with an amused smile.

"Yes," he answered simply.

There conversation was soon interrupted when a nurse called Harry.

"Hi, how are you doing" the nurse asked kindly.

"Very good." Harry answered.They reached the scales and Harry was asked to stand up there.

"145 excellent Harry." the nurse said writing the information down.

They reached a room littered with white walls and they checked Harry's blood pressure.

"Okay Harry have you had any cramping or bleeding"

"Nope, all good." he said.

"That's great, Dr. Daniels will be in shortly, have a nice day." she said and left.

They waited ten minutes and Dr. Daniels came in.

"Hello, you ready to see what you're having today?" she asked and Harry nods his head excitedly.

She sets up the the utrasound equipment while Harry lays back on the bed with his abdomen showing, the baby bump on display,

"First I'm going to see how the baby is and then well see what you're having," she explained.

Harry and Louis nodded showing they understood.

" Your baby is nearly 13cm (5.1in) long from crown to rump and weighs about 140g (4.9oz), roughly the same as a turnip. Incredibly, he already has his own unique fingerprints! His skeleton is still mostly rubbery cartilage, but will start to harden as the weeks go by.  Your baby's skin is beginning to develop a whitish coat of a slick, fatty substance called vernix caseosa. This protects his/her skin during its long immersion in amniotic fluid, and helps him to travel down the birth canal when the time comes but your male so you'll have a c-section and you should be able to feel flutters as well,"

"Yes, I felt them, but the baby is healthy?" They asked worried.

"Yes the baby is healthy," 

They were happy and waited for her to explain more.

"Okay lets see if we can tell the sex of the baby, sometimes it's hard to tell when there in a certain position," 

She moved the wand around on Harry's abdomen, the boys looking determined to know what there having.

"You both lucked out, congratulations it's a boy."

"Wow we're having a son," Harry said, through a watery smile.

"It's amazing." Louis chimed in.

"Okay I'll go print three pictures out then you can be on your way,"

Harry wiped the jelly off his belly with a paper towel and sat up, still processing that him and Louis have a son on the way. They can finally start doing the nursery.

"Okay, here you go, Harry I'll see you back when your 21 weeks, have a nice day,"

"Thanks , you too."

Harry gathered there things and scheduled another appointment on there way out and left the clinic.

Harry was so excited when he got in the car.

"You want to go get baby stuff don't ya?" Louis asked amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes, unless you have to get back to work."

"No, I don't, I have the rest of the day off."

Louis drove the ten-minutes to baby R us amd parked the car.

"Come on lou." harry said dragging his husband into the store.

"Babe, relax we have time," he chuckled.

They got inside and Harry's eyes lit up like christmas lights. He was in baby heaven.

They first went to the baby clothes aisle and Harry was going through the aisles picking up yellow,white and green onesies, overalls, socks,booties, and a small pair of vans. Louis smiled fondly.

Next came looking at cribs. Harry looked around and seemed to not like any of them til he gasped. There in the far right corner was a mahogany brown crib, attached to a changing table.

 

"This is the crib." He replied.

"Okay we'll have to order it," Louis replied.

After they found the crib they wanted Harry grabbed pacifiers, recieving blankets, more onesies and pajamas for the winter months.

" I think we have enough for  now, you still have a baby shower to have." Harry nodded.

They took there items up and got rung up.

"Your total £235.23." Harry scanned his credit card and punched the number in.

"Here is your receipt, the crib will be delivered in about two days around noon, have a great day," she said.

"Thanks. you too,"

Louis put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Can we get Mcdonalds for lunch?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Sure babe."

Louis pulled up in the drive thru.

"Hi, what can I get you?"

"Yes, two number ones with a sweet tea." he replied.

"Okay your total is £17.50, pull up to the first window to pay."

Louis handed over his card and got the receipt back. He pulled up to the second window and collected his food.

Harry immediately started munching on his fries.

The baby made him crave them alot.

Louis pulled up in front of there house and parked the car. Harry went to grab a bag and Louis shooed him away.

"I'm pregnant Louis not helpless," he said rolling his eyes.

"I know but some of these bags are heavy." He pointed out.

"Fine I'll carry the food in,"

They carried their stuff in and sat the baby things in the spare bedroom, where the nursery would be.

"Love, come and eat," Harry called.

"Okay." 

Louis sat in the living room with Harry and turned Breaking bad on netflix.

Soon lunch was over and Harry put on Facebook that they were expecting a boy. He was radiating with happiness.

Well Louis and I are having a baby boy. Already went shopping for him  
❤25 likes and 3 comments

Niall Horan  
Congrats man

Liam Payne  
That's great, congrats

It was now bed time and Louis and Harry were currently in bed discussing baby names.

"Dunkin."

"No I'm not naming my baby after a donut company." Louis said, horrid.

"Devon?"

"No."

"Fine how about Noah?" Louis suggested.

"Yes, I love it."

"Next on the list is Elijah." 

Harry smiled.

"How about we name him Noah Elijah?" Harry suggested.

"Noah Elijah tomlinson, sounds so cute." Louis said, smiling.

"Me too."

Harry and Louis fell asleep happily because there baby boy had a name and they could get started on the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos

Third person :  
The tomlinson house was a chaos right now because the furniture truck Baby r us is here dropping the crib off they had ordered a few days ago. 

Right now Harry was instructing them where to put it. Louis couldn't help because he was working. Anyhow Harry showed the men where to put thencrib/changing table. He gave them a tip and they went on there way.

"You finally have a bed baby boy ," he said talking to his bump.

Harry hung up the clothes him and Louis had bought, excited that they finally got started on getting ready for Noah.

It was nearing lunch time and Harry was craving pizza so he ordered a small pepperoni pizza ,which would come in a half hour. Harry went to go watch Netflix but his phone rung. It was louis.

"Hey, love did the furniture come yet?" Louis asked.

"Yes, they just left, it's perfect lou" Harry says, grinning.

"That's great I can't wait until we can out the nursery together," 

"What time do you get off work?" 

"About 3:30, then we can get started," he suggests.

"I can't wait."

While Louis amd Harry were talking there was a knock at the door.

"Lou, I gotta go, pizza is here," 

Louis laughs into the phone. 

"Okay, love I'll see you in two hours," Louis replied

"Love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Harry paid for the pizza and took it in the living room and watched Breaking Bad on netflix. He ended up falling asleep with his hand on his bump.

Two hours passed and Louis came through the front door with two cans of paint for the nursery.

"Haz?" he called out to his husband.

Silence.

Louis heard the tv on in the living room so he knew Harry was in there.

He smiled as he saw Harry sleeping on the couch with little snores coming out. 

"Harry it's 4:00," Louis said shaking him lightly.

"Oh, I was tired so I fell asleep," he said voice laced with sleep.

"That's okay, pregnancy will make you tired, I was thinking I'll paint the walls and then we can start putting his stuff together," Louis suggested.

Harry smiled. "Sounds good, what do you want for dinner?"

"Mhm. You pick." He said.

"Okay."

Louis went up and changed into some old clothes so he could paint the room.

He carried the creme white paint up and sat it on the floor. He moved the crib to the side so nothing would get on it.

He poured the paint on the tray and dipped the roller, making sure there was a good enough amount on.

He started painting until he was done an hour and a half later.

The painting was done and Louis was ecstatic to show Harry. They still had to do the border, which was a nautical theme, but the paint had to dry first.

He headed downstairs and Harry was cooking Chicken for the Chicken Fajitas.

Louis goes up behind Harry and wraps his arms around his waist. "Smells amazing, love."

"Thank you, it's almost done, are you done?" 

"Yes next comes the border,"

"Awesome." Harry said.

 

"Yes after dinner we can finish the nursery," Louis said and Harry smiled.

There dinner went fairly quick so they could finish the nursey

Harry leaned back and saw his husband looking at him with a smile on his face.

"What?" he giggled looking down feeling like a kid all over again when he had his first crush years ago.

"Nothing you just make me so happy I mean we're married. we are gonna be parents to a bundle of Joy. Life couldn't be better. come on lets get the nursery finished," Louis said, standing up.

"Ok what do you want me to do Boo Bear?" Harry asked.

"I want you to stand there and look adorable while I do all the work. I dont want you to hurt yourself trying to help me pumpkin," Louis said

"Come on Louis I'm bored just let me do something?" Harry complained.

"Just sit down I got it really babe,"

"ok fine."

"Good I win right?" Louis said smiling.

"You win im sitting,"

Harry sits down and watched Lou (see what I did lol) putting up the nautical border. He look at it and see Ships and anchors that are blue and white. He sees Lou patting it down on the wall while Harry just sits there bored because he couldn't  help.

Harry must have zoned out or something cause the next thing he  heard was Louis asking him how it looked. 

He looked up and saw it completed, all the way around the room is nothing but blue and white ships and anchors.

"I love it!" Harry  gasped standing up and walking over to Louis still looking around.

"Me too babe now I'm going downstairs for a drink you want something while im down there?"

"No Thanks Im fine,"

"Okay just sit down and I'll be back in a minute," he said.

"Okay."

Louis leaves the room and walks downstairs when Harry hears his footsteps descending down the stairs he gets up smiling.  
finally  he could do something.  He goes out into the hallway and saw the crib sitting there. 

He grabs the crib and starts moving it towards the room. Harry  went  in the bedroom  thinking about where he wanted to sit it up at.

"Hm maybe over here in the left no maybe the right instead," harry  thought to himself. 

Before deciding on the left side after all. He lifts the crib , it actually pretty light He takes a step in and then hears a noise behind me.

"Harry what are you doing?" Louis asked,  "you're going to hurt yourself put the crib down now baby,"

"Louis I'm fine just let me do this please," Harry grumbled getting a little aggravated that Louis doesn't let him do nothing but sit around and watch. 

"You do no the Dr. said i can do stuff up until im six months and that aint till around another two months," Harry fought.

"Yes but Harry I don't want you to hurt yourself, I love you too much what if you get hurt, i'll feel like its my fault because I didn't stop you from doing it,"

"I remember just like the vows we both said too Harry smiled before walking over to Louis and wrapping his arms around his neck looking down since hes so much shorter than Harry but he still loves him for it.

"Hey how about we make a deal then how about I get to help and can lift things if you are helping me do it? Harry suggested.

"I promise I wont get hurt ok?

"Okay Harry you can help me then after all it is our son," Louis said.

"Yeah our son," Harry smiled kissing Louis once more.

"Where are we putting the crib?" Harry asked his husband.

I think we should have it on the left side of the wall," Louis replied.

They picked up the crip/changing room and sat it nicely agaisnt the wall. 

Louis placed a chair  close to the window. Next came a plaque that said Noah on it.

They got finished with the nursery with in two hours. They were happy about it.

 

The couple decided to turn in a little early. They brushed there teeth, got pajamas on amd fell asleep quickly.

It was a long day.


	4. The baby shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy . Sorry if there are errors

Third person pov:  
Harry was currently in his room getting ready for his baby shower and he was beyond excited. Louis comes up the stairs smiling at his husband.

"You almost ready, everyone is going to be here in fifteen minutes," Louis said.

"Yes, I had trouble fitting a shirt over my seven month bump...except for this white one." Harry explained.

"Well that just shows signs that our baby boy is growing healthy and strong," Louis said pecking Harry on the lips.

The couple head downstairs to make sure all the decorations were up and everything was ready.

It was perfect and the guests were starting to arrive. The first guests that were to arrive was Harry's mom amd sister Gemma. Harry felt bad because Jay had passed away last year so he wouldn't have his mum.Anyhow...

Next were to arrive was Dan and his sisters and brother

"Hey mum," Harry greeted,giving her a warm hug.

"Hey love, where do you want the presents?" she asked, holdingup to blue gift  bags.

"Over on the long table by the cake," he replied.

After Louis got done greeting his stepdad and siblings, he came over to greet his mother and sister- in-law.

"Hey lou, not long now," Gemma said, smiling.

"Nope, two more months and Noah will be here." he said excited.

"Is the nursery done?" Anne asked.

"Yes it's been done for two-months, Harry couldn't wait," Louis chuckled.

"Yes, says the one that couldn't stop buying clothes," Harry teased his husband.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly.

The doorbell rung and Harry opened the revealing Niall and his girlfriend Audrey who worked alongside Harry at the wedding planner business, he also introduced the couple who been dating for quite awhile.

"Hello, come on in, the gifts go over on the table by the cake." he said pointing to a long table with a blue bike  decorating cake.

"We got you a couple of gifts, I kinda went overboard," Audrey said, smiling.

"Eh more the merrier."

"Is Liam coming with his new girlfriend?" Niall asked his best friend.

"He said he'll be arriving in twenty-minutes," Harry replied.

Louis finished bringing out the hot food, which was sloppy joes. (Harry said Noah was craving them)  but he knew he wanted them. Liam arrived a few minutes ago with his girlfriend Tallitha.

"Everyone can get something to eat and then we'll play some games," Harry announced.

Eceryone gathered around each other engagin in coversatiin as they ate their food.

Harry and Louis looked on smiling. They were glad they had a family like theirs. Who was just as excited for the arrival of Noah.

Soon everyone was done eating and it was time for the games. First up was guessing the taste of baby food.

Louis passed everyone some jars, and they had to take a spoonful and write down there answers and it went on like that for the rest of the game.

"Okay Harry will tell you the answers and whoever is the winner will win this gift card to pizza hut," Louis explained

"Okay the answers were: Bannanas, pears, peas, Hawaiian delight and sweet potatoes," Harry called out.

"I win." Audrey calls out happily.

"Congrats, enjoy the gift card," Louis said smiling.

"I think Niall will enjoy it more," she laughed and Louis agreed.

"Alright next game is where  we'll give you a sheet of the alphabet and you have to come up with baby stuff that starts with that letter, you have five-minutes amd whoever wins, gets a gift card for Nandos," Louis explains once more.

Louis passed out the worksheets. "Time starts now,"

Everyone was quickly writing there answers down and Louis seen his sister in law cheating

"No cheating Gemma," louis laughed.

Harry chuckled and continued writing his answers.

The timer stopped. "Okay write the number up at the top and I'll come around to see who the winner is," Louis said.

He went around and it was a close game. "The winner is  Mum Anne," everyone cheered.

The games went on and now it was time presents and everyone ate a piece of cakr while taking pics.

"Thid gift is from Gemma and mum," louos said handing him a gift.

Harry ripped the paper off and it was a pair of adidas shoes and an adidas outfit, Harry eyes watered.

"These are so adorable thank you mum and Gemma," Harry said, wiping  his tears away.

The next gift was big. It was from Niall and Audrey.

The gift was a bassinet.

"Awe thank you guys, its wonderful." They thanked them.

"No problem." Niall replied.

"Next one." Harry said, excited.

"Okay this one is from Lottie, Dan, phoebe, Daisy, fizzy and Doris and Ernest,"

Harry opened the big box and it was a really cute carseat, stroller and a playpen.

"Awe, thank you, it's so cute." Harry said.

"Your welcome." Lottie replied with a smile.

The rest of the gifts consisted of onesies, pacifiers, and more clothes. Louis amd Harry knew theywere set on baby things. 

The baby shower was coming to an end and Harry was exhausted. Everyone was helping out with the cleaning up and they appreciated.

"Well thanks for coming everyone we had a blast."  Harry said with a yawn.

"We had fun too, thanks for inviting us," everyone replied.

Soon everyone was gone and they were tired. Noah was kicking up a storm and Harry was tired.

"Won't you take a nap Harry," Louis offered.

"Sounds good, but our son is kicking me so I might not be able to sleep," 

Louis came over and kneeled. "Noah stop kicking daddy and please let him sleep. Love you," Louis said, sweetly

"He stopped." Harry said, happily. 

Harry went up to his and Louis room, grabbed his pregnancy pillow and snores were heard a few minutes later.

Louis finished cleaning up the house while his husband napped, it took him an hour.

He stored all the gifts in Noahs' room that they would sort out later on.

Three hours later it was 7 pm and Harry came downstairs looking freshed.

"Have a good nap?" he asked.

"Yes, until my bladder woke me up," 

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant so I'm always hungry," Harry laughed.

Louis shook his head fondly and ordered pizza with bacon and ham on it (harrys request).

While they waited for the pizza Louis and Harry sat on the couch and turned on Netflix watching season 5 of Friends.

"Did you enjoy your baby shower?"

"Yes, it was nice, I enjoyed seeing everyone amd now our baby boy has everything he needs," Harry replied smiling.

"Yes but we'll still spoil him though," 

Harry agreed.

There pizza came and they ate in a comfortable silence as  they were watching friends.

After dinner the couple were tired so they went up brushed there teeth and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Welcome to the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you enjoy the last chapter.
> 
> I asked my mom on details of csrctions so i tried to be more accurate.hipe i did ok.
> 
> If you wanna see what the baby looks like go to my wattpad @niallersgirl890  
> Follow me if you want 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for all the kudos and reads.

Third person pov:  
Harry was in his last month of  pregnancy and he is miserable. His ankles were swollen, his back hurt and he couldn't sleep. He was ready to have this baby. His doctor had schedule a C-section for Friday at 7 am,which was tommorrow and him and Louis were ecstatic and excited, but deep down Harry was nervous.

Right now they were packing Harrys bag and putting Noah outfit in that they will bring him home in, which was his Adidas outfit that Louis had picked of course.

"Do we have everything now? Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so," Louis replied.

"Good, next step having Noah," Harry smiled.

"Yes."

"I just hate the fact i cant eat or drink anything after ten," he pouted.

"Doctor's orders." Louis said.

Harry nodded. 

Harry and Louis had dinner but before they knew it it was bedtime and they had to get some sleep for their big day the next morning.

"Goodnight Lou, love you," 

"Love you to haz," 

The couple were fast asleep.

Beeep beeep beeep

Louis hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. He threw the duvet off of him and prepared to wake his sleeping husband.

"Haz, come on we have to be at the hospital by 7 and it's almost six-thirty," Louis said shaking hom lightly.

Harry groaned but sat up as he yawned. Noah wouldn't stop kicking him all night.

Harry headed to the bathroom to do his business and prepared to get dressed. He put a white t-shirt on with a pair of joggers. 

He went downstairs to Louis dressed in skinny jeans, a black tshirt and his sneakers. His fringe swiped on the side. Drinking coffee.

"You ready to go?" Harry asked

"Yes, I'm ready to meet our son," Louis beamed in happiness.

Louis grabbed Harry's bag and they left for the hospital arriving at 6:50.

They went up to the front desk in labor and delivery department.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes my husband Harry Tomlinson is here for a scheduled C-section," Louis replied.

"Ah! yes please fill out these forms and the nurse will call him back in a few," she explained.

They filled out all the paperwork and the nurse came for Harry with Louis following in tow.

They reached a bright white room.

"Okay Mr. Tomlinson please put this gown on and then we'll hook you up to an I.v. so you can have extra fluids,"

Harry put the gown on and sat on the bed while the nurse was hooking him up to an iv.

Harry's doctor, Dr. Daniels  along with the anesthesiologist came in dressed in scrubs.

" Hi harry you ready to have your son?" 

"Yes!" 

"Ok but first we need you to sign this form," she said showing him the paper.

Harry signed the paper.

"Okay Harry when we take you down Louis will have to stand outside until you are fully prepped and we will give him scrubs to dress in along with a mask," she explains.

They begin wheeling Harry down to the operating room once they arrive the nurse comes over with a needle, harry takes a big breath.

"Harry I'm not going to lie the needle will hurt but we ask you not to move and just take big breaths," the nurse said and harry nodded.

She wipes the area by harrys spine clean. "Ready?"

"I guess,"

She begins to stick the needle in and Harry took deep breaths until the epidural was all the way in.

"Okay all done,"

"Now Harry we'll have you lay back and will put an oxygen mask on you and will watch your vitals, next we'll make sure your numb and will cut an incision on your abdomen, you might feel tugging and pressure as we  get your son out ,which will take about ten-fifteen minutes and a curtain will be up so you don't see anything,"  Dr. Daniels explained.

"Can my husband come in now?" Harry asked getting antsy.

"Sure."

Louis came in dressed in green scrubs with a white mask over his face.

"Hey, love you doing okay?" Louis asked, sweetly.

"Yes, just a bit wee nervous,"  Harry said.

Okay Harry we're going to put the curtain up and  rub the the numbing dye on your abdomen,"

Dr. Daniels lifts Harry's gown and rubs the brown dye onto his stomach.

They wait a few minutes. She begins to poke harry all over asking him if he can feel anything, which Harry answers with a 'no'.

"I'm making an incision now Harry," she says as Harry clasps Louis' hand.

They got to work and Harry could feel the pulling and tugging they spoke of. 

"I can't wait to meet him," harry sayd.

"Me niether,"

"The Tomlinson family is about to add a third member," Dr. Daniels said.

A few minutes later a loud squeal was heard throughout the room. Harry and Louis had tears in there eyes.

"He has a set of lungs," she said.

"Louis would you like to cut the chord?" And he nods.

Louis cuts the umbilical chord and they take Noah over to get cleaned up and weighed.

"Harry we're going to stitch you up now, you did very well," she complimented.

They closed Harry up as they bring baby Noah over.

"He weighs 6lbs 5oz, 18 inches long," the nurse says.

"He's beautiful." Harry says, smiling.

"We'll get you into a room and will bring him to you so you can feed him,"

They wheel harry to his room on the maternity floor and hooks him up and gives him medicine even though he'll be numb for awhile.

The nurse comes in with noah in a white blanket wearing blue hat. 

 

Harry makes grabby hands at him. The nurse carefully places Noah in Harry's hands and he cuddles him immediatley.

"I can't believe we made him," Harry said, looking fondly down at his son.

"I know, hes so beautiful."

"Want to hold him?"

Louis shakes his head yes.

Noah cries a little as he is disturbed and placed in Louis' arms.

"Hi Noah it's daddy, Im so glad your finally here," He said kissing him lightly on the forehead.

The nurse comes in with a bottle.

"You ready to feed him?" 

"Sure." Harry said tired.

"Babe, why don't I feed him, your tired," Louis offered.

"It's okay I want to feed him," he said.

Louis nodded and handed Noah back over to his husband. Noah cuddled into Harry while he fed him.

Two hours after noah was born they started to get vistors the first were Ann, Gemma and Louis sisters and dan. They fond over the baby and passed him around. 

"He's too cute." Gemma complimented.

"I know, we make cute babies,"

 

"You going to have more?" Lottie asked.

 

"Yes but not anytime soon," Louis chuckled.

After they left more showed up and Harry and Louis were getting tired so everyone left congratulating the married couple.

"I didn't know everyone was going to show up today," Harry said with a yawn.

"Me niether."

The nurse came by to get Noah, but Harry and Louis wanted him near so she left and the couple fell asleep with their son sleeping near in the hospital crib. 

They were happy, The tomlinson family was complete and three days later, they got to take noah home and were over the moon there house was now a three person family.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
